SIJL: The Power of Words
by The Trainer Grimm
Summary: Atlas Huntsmen Academy is one of the greatest schools in the world. Aspiring huntsmen attend with the hopes of becoming heroes to the people of Remnant. Join Team SIJL as they forge friendships, enemies, and learn what it means to be a hero, and to sacrifice.


A short young woman with light brown hair and vibrant green eyes sat in the seat of the crowded bullhead, wearing her reddish brown hoodie and curled into a ball slightly, fidgeting with a flag pole with trigger and a flag that matched her hoodie, even if it was more red than her jacket. Her name was Sabrina Overland, and she was going to be a huntress, and was going to study at Atlas Academy in the matching Kingdom of Atlas. While she was a very confident fighter, she was far from a very social person. To this end, she dreaded attending Atlas, because it, like the other great hunting schools in Vale or Mistral, grouped students into teams of four, usually with some sort of color based name. Sabrina's thoughts turned to her potential teammates, and immediately sought to get her friend Jaycee Caravan on her team. Jaycee had been a friend of Sabrina since the girls were about five, both attending the same elementary., Huntsmen Preparatory, and now, finally, the same Academy. Hell, the girls' families had even moved to Southern Atlas at the same time. The girls were closer to each other than to their own sisters.

Jaycee, meanwhile,was on a different bullhead to Atlas, due to the fact that her family had failed to wake her up earlier in the morning this saturday. She was now, at last heading to Atlas, though she too, had mixed feelings about the whole event. Unlike Sabrina, however, who had dedicated her life to being a Huntress in her youth, and thusly had began training early on, Jaycee had chosen her path after personally being saved by a Huntsman and was inspired. So where Sabrina saw a way to complete her goals, Jaycee saw a way to truly begin her journey to accomplish them. Jaycee was several inches taller than her friend, and had dark brown hair with sparkling blue eyes, and she wore a blue-grey t-shirt with a white quarter note on it. Her own weapon was a hammer designed to mimic a trumpet, and could fire dust clouds for ranged capabilities. The girl decided to take in the surrounding people, knowing that one should have an idea as to what any potential teammate is like.

Across from Jaycee sat a short, stockier built boy with brown hair and eyes whose weapon seemed to be an unusually thick black sword, with red lettering in another language. He wore a dark red coat with a black trim and hood. From what Jaycee could see, he had short, curly brown hair with pale skin. He was on his scroll, wearing headphones, though only listening with one ear, the other being occupied with who Jaycee assumed was a friend of his.

The suspected friend was standing, well, pacing, a few feet around the young swordsman, ranting about something like the political issues with Weiss Shnee going to Beacon instead of Atlas. This boy stood tall, with wheat colored hair, and a dark grey hoodie over a jade colored flannel shirt. The taller boy's weapon was evidently, a diamond tipped spear, with the tip being enlarged and there was linework along the middle of the tip, perhaps to show the loaded dust.

On the other side of the bullhead was a familiar face, a friend of Jaycee's named Aaron Eolas. Jaycee and Aaron had met in band class two or three years ago. Aaron was far more social than Jaycee or Sabrina, and had dramatic tendencies. Aaron wore a simple pair of blue sweatpants and a black t-shirt, and unlike almost everyone else, no hoodie. Aaron's weapons had always fascinated Jaycee, as they were two short spears he wore on arm bands that went from his elbow to his wrists that he could fire out whilst attached to a chain to either pull towards himself, or have him pulled towards him.

Jaycee, in her distraction, didn't notice the taller boy from earlier had approached her until she heard an impatient "Excuse me."

Jaycee jumped at the sound and turned to face him, before saying, "Yes?"

The boy simply responded, "My friend back there gave me the middle finger and went to sleep, presumably in combination with exhaustion and regretting befriending someone obsessed with politics. You seemed uh, no offence, lonely. Maybe I'm assuming a bit much, but I figured we could get to know each other? I subscribe to the belief one should always know potential teammates."

Jaycee shrugged, saying, "Sure. My name's Jaycee. I'm from Sydney, moved there when i was about ten from around Wessex, the northwestern one."

The boy's jade green eyes lit up at that, "That's awesome! I'm actually from Dublin, right across from Wessex proper." The boy paused to sip from a metal water bottle he pulled from the inside of his hoodie. Twisting the lid off to reveal the stench of coffee, he turned it towards Jaycee, careful not to spill any, before asking, "Want any? You seem anxious, and it helps me calm my nerves."

Jaycee wrinkled her nose and scooted back as much as possible, with a quick "no thank you. Hate coffee."

As he replaced the lid to his coffee cup, the boy shrugged and said bluntly, "more for me then. My name is Logan, for the record. If you don't mind me asking, why're you coming to Atlas? You don't seem brash or idiotic enough to wanna play hero."

Jaycee smiled, "It's fine, as long as you tell me if you're more brash or idiotic for wanting to 'play hero.'"

Logan chuckled and said, "Aw ah, i asked you first. Besides, who said I wanted to?"

At this, Jaycee shrugged, "fair enough, I mainly came because i wanted to be like a personal

hero of mine, a huntsman named Nico Brevan."

Logan smiled and said, "Well that settles the 'Better Person Than Logan Bullion' award. I've always had a thing about legacies and being remembered, so i decided to be a huntsman. Like the military says to get recruits to be stupid and rush battles, 'heroes never die."

Jaycee smiled and said, "Perk of entering a heavily marketed line of work- you're judged on _what_ not _why."_

Logan smiled and said, "So that's why your semblance is photokinesis. You're very good at this whole brightening peoples' days thing."

Jaycee frowned and said, "Uh, sorry? How'd you know my semblance that easily? Like, not even a guess, straight up knowing it?"

Logan winced at her words and muttered under his breath before turning back to her, "Yeah, sorry bout that. That's mine. I know the semblances of people and when they're using them. My grandma would say it's cause i'm good at understanding others' feelings, but frankly i'd say that's bullshit. It's probably from my obsessive analytical side. The tactical advantage is doubled cause of this baby-"

The teen drew his spear, but didn't hold it like a typical throwing spear or similar. He held it like a staff or a pike, which Jaycee now realized it was as opposed to a throwing spear or similar. Logan put his pointer and middle fingers in and pressed a button, which opened the top half of the spear, revealing a relatively low caliber barrel, and that the linework along the diamond had started to glow the signature black of gravity dust.

"-Blooming Thorn. Not gonna lie, it's only named that because I noticed the tip looked like a flower bud blooming into a bunch of thorns. I'm not deep."

"Better than naming a trumpet-hammer Scarlet Melody."

The self-proclaimed strategist laughed, "Now that. That I need to see."

Jaycee sighed and withdrew her dark red trumpet from its strap on her bag, and pressed a small button near the funnel marked with an eighth note. Upon the button being pressed, several metal plates began to shift around, and a pole extended down to the floor, lined with three valves and a trigger of sorts as if for a rifle. White and red lines spiraled around each other like a candy-cane, extending to a light blue box at the bottom, a light pink button shaped like an eighth note in the center. Towards the top, the pole extended to become a matching box, except with two brilliant silver funnels on either side, and a small barrel poking out of the top.

Logan's eyes bulged and danced between Jaycee and her weapon of choice. His raised eyebrows practically asked the question for him, but still he questioned, "Why? Of all the weapons in the world, you choose a fist on a stick?"

"Because fist on a stick hits harder than glorified knife also on a stick?"

Logan, in feign shock, put his hands on his heart and gasped, "How dare you insult my elegant death stick!?"

"Hey, Logan, look at you making a friend for once in your life."

At the sound of the voice, both Logan and Jaycee turned to look at the source, which was the stockier boy with the unusually thick sword who Logan had been talking to before he'd gone to sleep briefly.

Logan smirked and said, "I mean you're here to mock me, so this is at least the second time, which is more than you can say Isaac."

Isaac glared at his friend and said, "Coulda waited to introduce me, asshole."

The swordsman turned to Jaycee and offered his hand for her to shake, "Just as this fucker said, I'm Isaac Bullard, nice to meet you."

As the girl shook the boy's hand, she likewise introduced herself, "Jaycee Caravan. For the record, I wouldn't go so far as to say he and I are friends, seeing as he insulted my hammer maybe five minutes after we met."

Logan put his hands up in surrender, "I meant that-mostly-as a joke, and I coulda sworn I mentioned the engineering blew me away."

Jaycee raised an eyebrow, "Is the marvel at my engineering part of the mostly joke?"

Logan rubbed the back of his neck, "Riight. Can see how you'd come to that conclusion. Hard no. That engineering blows me -and Isaac- outta the water."

"Nah, just you. I can turn a sword into a goddamn cannon."

Logan turned to his shorter friend, mouth agape, "Anyone on this car can get metal to move with a few gears, and your sword is little more than a goddamn club with a pyramid on top."

Isaac was about to make a counter statement-presumably on how Logan's weapon was basically a spear that opened, but an announcement came overhead

" _Ladies, Gentlemen, Freshmen, Seniors and everything in between, we have reached Atlas Huntsmen Academy. Please return your weapons to their proper holdings on your person, your bags will be carried to your dorms, however you will require your weapons within the next few hours."_

 ** _This is based on a RWBY AU of my friends, Olyinflight and The Awkward Trumpet here on fanfiction, and Isaac's origin doesn't have an account as far as i'm aware._**


End file.
